


hello stranger.

by tearsracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsracha/pseuds/tearsracha
Summary: look at the night sky, look at the stars—it's like us, shining brighter in the darkness.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	hello stranger.

_Itu bukan cinta._

_Itu hanya iseng._

_Dia pasti hanya iseng ketika mengetuk pintu hatiku dan nanti, saat pintuku telah terbuka lebar untuknya, ia akan pergi. Menghilang, entah kemana. Memang hanya selalu seperti itu kan?_  
_Tapi suatu hari nanti, cinta yang sesungguhnya pasti akan datang, kan?_

Ketika pintu kamarku terbuka, aku cepat-cepat meng-close tab blogku, menoleh ke arah pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang. Ternyata hanya adik laki-lakiku Jeongin yang wajahnya kusut: terkesan sedang galau dan butuh pencerahan.  
Suatu kali setelah putus cinta, ia mendatangiku di meja makan dan bertanya padaku, ”Sebenernya, jomblo itu apa sih?”  
Sambil memaksa setangkup roti tawar selai coklat masuk ke dalam mulutku, aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke wajahnya, memasang tampang sok serius. Kubilang padanya, ”Jomblo itu... kutukan.”  
Bercanda! Aku hanya bercanda padanya, tapi reaksi wajahnya palah menyiratkan, dia serius memikirkan kata-kataku.

Lalu aku pergi ke sekolah, meninggalkan dia sendirian, terombang-ambing dalam kebingungan.  
Di kelas, di perpustakaan, di toilet, bahkan di kantin, aku terus berpikir sampai akhirnya aku menyadari, sepertinya aku sudah memberitahunya pengertian yang keliru tentang jomblo.

Sungguh, kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali menghapuskan kata jomblo dari benakku sekarang juga. Jomblo. Ya, jomblo. Sebuah kata yang bagi kebanyakan orang, sarat makna dan sarat kepedihan. Enam huruf yang harus bertanggungjawab atas sebagian besar kegalauan yang dirasakan anak bangsa jaman sekarang. Kata yang sudah berulang-ulang ku ketikkan di mesin pencarian Kamus Besar Bahasa Online, tapi jawaban yang kudapat selalu saja sama, tidak ditemukan hasil pencarian untuk kata “jomblo”.

Meskipun aku sudah menyandang gelar jomblo sejak lahir, aku tidak pernah benar-benar tahu pasti apa itu jomblo. Yang kutahu, jomblo itu status yang sering jadi bahan bully-an di sosial media. Yang kutahu, bagi orang-orang, jomblo itu status yang memalukan. Yang kutahu, jomblo adalah sebutan bagi orang yang sudah kelamaan single sampai karatan, atau orang yang masih mengharap mantan dan susah move on, serta orang yang hari-harinya beruraian air mata karena keseringan di php oleh gebetan. Ah, abaikan. Sepertinya definisi yang terakhir terlalu berlebihan.

“Hah? Minho sama Chris putus?” pekikku tak percaya pada Felix dengan sedikit berbisik, tadi siang di sela-sela jam istirahat di kafetaria sekolah.  
Sambil sibuk menyeruput kuah ramyun panas di hadapannya, Felix menyempatkan diri mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaanku, “Minho itu menyukai orang lain, Seungmin, anak IPA kelas sebelah. Aku bertaruh kau pasti tahu yang mana orangnya. Dia sering ikut futsal di tempat kita biasa latihan.”  
“Orang itu selingkuh, si Minho. Walaupun sudah tahu pasangannya begitu, awalnya sih Chris bersikukuh tak mau diputus. Masih cinta katanya. Tapi ya begitulah, akhirnya Chris memilih putus lalu pacaran dengan orang lain meski tak terlalu cinta. Buat sekedar mengisi kekosongan.”  
“Aku juga nggak menyangka mereka akhirnya putus,” tambahnya sembari mengunyah mie berlumuran kecap hitam yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk, masih mencoba mencerna berita dari Felix. Maklumi aku, otakku lamban.  
“Kau tahu sendiri kan Ji, selama ini pasangan sok perfect macam apa mereka itu.”  
Aku mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan kata-katanya.

Sebagai orang yang belum pernah merasakan pacaran sekalipun seumur hidupnya, aku benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan teman-temanku.  
Buatku, cinta adalah hal yang begitu serius karena ini menyangkut perasaan diri sendiri dan perasaan orang lain, karena itulah kupikir, perlu melakukan banyak pertimbangan sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar memulai sebuah hubungan.  
Tapi kenapa dimataku sepertinya mudah sekali bagi orang lain untuk jadian-putus-dan berganti pasangan dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu? Apa perasaan cinta benar-benar segampang itu untuk dipindahkan dari satu hati ke hati yang lain? Apa cinta itu hanya seperti jam tangan yang bisa kita pakai, lepas, dan ganti ketika suasana hati kita telah berubah? Apa malahan bagi mereka, cinta itu hanya seperti kertas tissue yang setelah di pakai sebentar lalu bisa dibuang begitu saja dengan mudahnya? Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan hal itu.

Dari 24 anak di kelasku, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah punya mantan berlusin-lusin. Tidak tahu, kalau sudah dapat 2 lusin bisa ditukarkan dengan undian berhadiah atau kenapa, yang jelas, mereka sepertinya suka sekali gonta-ganti pacar. Aku hanya merinding dugem kalau memposisikan diri menjadi salah satu teman sekelasku. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya punya mantan dimana-mana.  
Maksudnya kalau aku punya banyak mantan di sekolah sepertinya hidupku tidak akan tenang. Misalnya, aku mau ke kantin malahan papasan sama mantan pertama. Balik dari kantin lihat mantan kedua di jalan. Mampir ke toilet ketemu mantan ketiga. Pas masuk ke kelas nggak sengaja pandang-pandangan sama mantan kelima. Pulang sekolah ketemu mantan keenam di parkiran. Lagi ngisi bensin ketemu mantan ketujuh yang ternyata jadi pegawai di SPBU. Lewat perempatan ketemu mantan lagi mangkal di lampu merah. Oh-God! Can't imagine that.

“Nanti temani aku beli iced americano di kedai di persimpangan jalan yang biasa, ya?” Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku di depan wajah Felix, memasang tampang memohon.  
“Kali ini aku yang traktir,” bujukku padanya.  
Felix tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum penuh gairah. Aku menghela napas panjang. Jika Felix sudah bersikap begitu, sudah pasti setelah ini dia akan pergi dating dengan pacarnya Changbin dan tidak punya waktu untuk menemaniku membeli iced americano.  
“Makanya, kamu cari pacar sana, biar nanti kita bisa double date,” Felix menyenggolku dengan sikunya, berusaha menggodaku.  
“Apa mau kucarikan?” tawarnya sambil menyelidik ke arahku.  
Aku yang sedang mengaduk-aduk es jeruk di hadapanku dengan sedotan hanya tertawa kecut sambil mengibaskan sebelah tanganku di depan wajahnya, ”Tidak usah.”  
“Ah! Kau ini memang tidak doyan romance,” ucapnya sebal padaku yang membuat kami berdua terkekeh pada akhirnya.

Aku yakin, setiap orang-siapapun itu-pasti pernah menyimpan satu nama rapat-rapat dalam hatinya. Tak terkecuali aku. Sebagian orang memilih untuk mengejar orang yang ia sukai, ketika sebagian yang lain memilih untuk diam dan tidak melakukan apapun.  
Kalau aku, aku ingin memperjuangkan dan diperjuangkan.

Misalnya saja, kalau di sebelah kiriku ada orang yang kucintai tapi tidak mencintaiku dan di sebelah kananku ada orang yang mencintaiku, sedangkan di depan atau belakangku aku tidak punya seseorang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku, aku akan pergi kearah kanan.  
Karena di kiri aku hanya akan berakhir dengan orang yang akan melepaskanku dengan mudah, kapanpun ia mau. Seseorang yang hanya akan membiarkanku pergi jika aku sudah menyerah dan ingin pergi.  
Sedangkan di kanan, aku akan bersama seseorang yang akan selalu bersedia untuk berada disisku apapun kondisiku, orang yang akan mempertahankan aku dan menahanku saat aku ingin pergi. Meski aku tidak berakhir bersama orang yang kucintai, setidaknya, aku pergi bersama orang yang peduli.

Minggu petang menjelang malam di dalam bus pulang dari latihan futsal, aku duduk termenung sambil terhanyut mendengarkan lagu You Were Beautiful milik band Day6 di kursi penumpang. Memandangi langit biru tua yang disesakki taburan bintang-bintang yang berdampingan serasi dengan rembulan. Pasangan langit yang sama serasinya dengan pasangan muda-mudi yang berjalan dan berboncengan di sepanjang jalan pulang yang mampu kulihat dari kaca jendela bus.

Kadang-kadang, ketika jiwa ini sedang dilanda kesepian yang tak tertahankan, aku sering mengharapkan seseorang datang dan mengisi hidupku. Tapi ketika beberapa orang benar-benar datang, aku mulai ketakutan, berpikir bila nanti telah serius berhubungan, aku hanya akan berakhir dengan ditinggalkan.

Kadang-kadang, ketika perasaan hampa menyerang, kepala ini disesaki pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan pada Tuhan. Seperti misalnya, jodohku itu, dimana dia sekarang? Bolehkah aku melihatnya sekali saja sebelum pada akhirnya Kau mempersatukan aku dengannya?  
Kalau aku boleh tahu, orang macam apa dia itu?  
Tolong katakan padanya, aku sungguh-sungguh merindukannya, ingin bertemu dengannya, dan ingin memastikan keadaannya.  
Apa dia baik-baik saja?  
Apa dia sedang tersesat di kehidupan orang lain dan tak punya gambaran tentang rute jalan menujuku?  
Apa dia juga mempertanyakan keberadaanku seperti aku mempertanyakan keberadaannya?  
Dimana kami akan bertemu?  
Dengan cara seperti apa kami akan dipertemukan?  
Bagaimana kemudian kami pada akhirnya bersatu?

Banyak orang yang kukenal memilih untuk berpacaran dengan sembarang orang yang ditemui, hanya sekedar agar memiliki status punya pacar saja. Ada juga yang terus memaksakan diri menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang bahkan ia tahu, orang itu sudah tidak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya seperti dulu.

Kata sebuah film romance lokal yang pernah ku tonton, semua orang egois dalam hal mencintai. Tapi, aku tidak ingin jadi orang yang seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan cinta dengan jalan instan. Selama aku hidup, aku belajar kalau semua hal yang serba instan tidak mampu bertahan lama.  
Aku tidak ingin memiliki cinta seperti sebatang daun bawang yang hanya kuat beberapa hari, namun segera layu dalam sembilan minggu. Aku ingin memiliki cinta seperti pohon zaitun: berbatang perasaan yang kokoh, berakar kepercayaan yang kuat, dan memiliki kesetiaan yang berumur panjang.

Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan perasaanku yang tak tahu harus ku kemanakan dan ku tujukan pada siapa. Kusandarkan kepalaku yang terasa berat di kursi penumpang sambil sesekali melihat penumpang yang naik turun bus. Lagu yang terputar dari daftar musik di ponselku kini telah berubah dari You Were Beautiful menjadi Letting Go. Sembari mendengarkan lagu Day6 kesukaanku, ku amati bahwa semua orang turun di tempat yang berbeda-beda karena masing-masing dari mereka punya tujuan yang berbeda-beda juga. Ada yang turun tepat di tujuan awal. Ada yang turunnya kebablasan sedikit. Ada yang salah naik jurusan bus. Ada yang ketiduran sampai tujuan pemberhentiannya sudah kelewatan.  
Ketika sedang memperhatikan hal-hal di sekitarku tiba-tiba saja aku jadi berpikir, mungkin saja jodohku masih tersesat di kehidupan orang lain. Atau, ia masih menikmati kesendiriannya seperti yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.

Aku selalu ingin berprasangka baik pada Tuhan, kalau sebenarnya, ia bukan sedang menelantarkanku dan tidak memberiku jodoh. Ia hanya sedang terlalu sibuk menuliskan skenario cinta terindah untukku nanti. Selayaknya seseorang yang sedang bepergian dengan bus, cinta selalu tahu jalan pulang. Dan aku akan menantikan saat-saat itu—saat separuh cintaku yang hilang, telah menemukan jalannya kembali menuju dekapan.

*

Saat kenek bus yang kutumpangi meneriakkan nama daerah halte di persimpangan dekat kantor polisi tempat biasa aku berhenti, aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera bangkit berdiri menuju pintu turun.  
“Pak, tolong berhenti disini,” pintaku dengan suara tegas sembari mengulurkan uang pas pada kenek bus yang tengah bersiap menurunkanku dengan berdiri di mulut pintu itu.

Setelah mengucap terimakasih padanya, aku bergegas turun dan berjalan dengan langkah kecil menuju kursi halte untuk duduk. Aku perlu menghubungi mamaku untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sudah berada di halte dan dia perlu menjemputku sekarang.  
Di kursi halte yang tak terlalu lebar itu, tidak sulit bagiku untuk menyadari kalau di sana sudah ada orang lain sebayaku yang sedang duduk sendirian, tetapi ia duduk dengan air muka yang terkesan seperti sedang bingung dan khawatir.  
Tanpa berkata apa apa, aku segera duduk di sebelahnya dan mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celana training pendek yang tengah ku kenakan. Kebetulan sekali ponselku berdering, panggilan dari mama.  
“Ya ma. Udah di halte ma. Jemput sekarang ya. Ini mama udah di jalan? Oke ma.” Dengan itu, kututup telepon dari mama dan bermaksud memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celanaku lagi karena tidak ada notifikasi masuk yang harus kulihat -dalam artian lain hpku sepi- sambil menunggu mamaku datang menjemput. Tapi sebelum aku sempat memasukkan ponselku, suara yang lirih-dan seperti agak tercekat-yang datang dari laki-laki sebayaku yang duduk di sebelahku itu menahan refleksku.

“Maaf... Permisi?” ucapnya lirih, yang sudah pasti ditujukan padaku karena nyatanya saat ini hanya ada kami berdua disini.  
“Ya?” Balasku dengan hati-hati. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja aku awkward jika bicara dengan orang asing yang baru kukenal. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”  
Ia terdiam. Seperti sedang memikirkan lagi dengan hati hati tentang apa yang seharusnya dia katakan dan lakukan selanjutnya.

Halte ini gelap, hanya ada cahaya lampu temaram dari lampu jalan milik publik yang terletak di dekat pohon yang menaungi halte tempat kami berdua berada. Meski begitu, aku dapat melihat frame perawakan laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahku itu. Ia memakai headband merah dan gaya rambut coklat hazelnya berbentuk comma, alisnya sangat tebal dan kedua garis matanya runcing seperti illama. Ada tahi lalat yang cukup kentara di dekat matanya. Untuk ukuran standarku, garis wajahnya benar benar tampan dan sepertinya, dari seragamnya, aku bisa menebak kalau dia dari SMA yang bagus, jauh dari kualitas SMA tempatku belajar.

“Maaf, jika tidak merepotkan boleh aku minta tolong?” Ucapnya dengan mantap kemudian. Tak lagi ragu-ragu seperti di awal. Dengan pelan pelan, ia lalu bercerita padaku alasan kenapa dia masih ada di halte sendirian malam malam seperti ini.  
“Aku baru pulang dari kompetisi dan tidak sadar kalau aku salah naik bus setelah sudah setengah jalan, kenek bus menurunkanku di sini tanpa memberitahuku aku harus apa. Aku nggak terlalu tau ini dimana. Baterai ponselku habis dan uangku juga. Aku nggak bisa pulang. Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu untuk menghubungi kakakku agar menjemputku?” jelasnya dengan nafas naik turun sambil menatapku-masih dengan air muka yang penuh kekhawatiran.  
“Oh, boleh.” Jawabku santai sambil menyerahkan ponselku padanya.  
“Pakai aja. Pulsanya masih banyak.” Kataku meyakinkannya. Berusaha membuatnya merasa nyaman meminta tolong padaku.  
Tumben sekali aku seperti ini. Biasanya aku akan takut kalau ada orang asing yang berusaha mengajakku bicara, takut dihipnotis atau dirampok atau semacamnya, tapi saat ini tidak tahu kenapa, rasanya aku ingin menolong laki-laki ini. Dia terlihat khawatir dan sedih dan hatiku tergerak untuk menolongnya, tanpa terpikir hal macam macam seperti takut dia bakal menipuku atau apa.  
“Pinjam, ya?” Izinnya padaku, yang kutanggapi dengan anggukan ringan. Raut mukanya seperti sungkan melakukannya tapi sepertinya memang saat ini dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ia mengetikkan nomor-nomor -yang kalau tadi aku tidak salah dengar milik kakaknya?– yang sepertinya telah dihapalnya luar kepala. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi penerima telepon di ujung sana untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon laki-laki yang meminjam ponselku itu.  
“Kak. Ini Hyunjin. Hyunjin Hwang Hyunjin. Ponselku mati, ini pinjam ponsel orang kak. Kak aku tersesat, nggak tau dimana. Uangku habis, nggak bisa pulang.” Laki-laki yang bilang namanya Hyunjin itu menjauhkan ponselku dari telinganya dan menatapku dengan serius sebentar lalu bertanya,” Maaf ini di daerah mana ya? Nama daerahnya apa?”  
“Oh, simpang lima. Halte simpang lima dekat kantor polisi.” Jawabku sigap yang dibalas Hyunjin dengan gestur tangan yang menyiratkan tanda oke sambil tersenyum sumringah.  
“Aku di simpang lima. Halte simpang lima dekat kantor polisi. Kakak tau nggak? Tau? Oke. Cepet kesini. Makasih. Bye.” Laki-laki yang -ehem- ganteng bernama Hyunjin itu menutup ponselku lalu menatapku dan menatap wallpaper ponselku secara bergantian sebelum menyerahkannya padaku.  
“Makasih. Makasih banget. Maaf ngerepotin.” Ucapnya berkali kali, mengungkapkan perasaan tak enak telah merepotkanku.  
“Sama-sama. Gak repot kok, aku banyak pulsa.” jawabku sambil tertawa kecil, meyakinkannya bahwa aku sungguh tidak apa dimintai tolong olehnya.

Tak lama setelah saling bertukar nama, kami saling terdiam menunggu jemputan kami masing masing, sampai akhirnya ia mulai membuka percakapan diantara kami lagi.  
“Ngomong-ngomong, kamu suka Day6?” tanyanya padaku dengan antusias yang membuatku terkesiap dalam sekejap.  
“Hah?” jawabku padanya yang segera dibalasnya lagi dengan ucapan, “Itu, aku tadi nggak sengaja lihat wallpapermu. Kebetulan aku juga suka Day6.”  
Antara kaget dan girang menemukan teman satu fandom, aku bertanya memastikan sambil sedikit berteriak, “For real?”  
“For real.” jawab Hyunjin sambil tertawa terkekeh padaku. Malam itu, sembari menunggu jemputan yang tak kunjung datang, kita berdua bicara cukup banyak soal Day6. Lagu favorit, bias masing masing, dan saling berpamer soal merch yang kita punya.

“Agustus bulan ini nonton Gravity di Jakarta nggak?” Tanyaku padanya antusias, atmosfer canggung dan sungkan yang menyelimuti kami berdua saat pertama kali bertemu tadi tiba tiba saja telah lenyap entah kemana sejak mulai saling mengobrol tentang Day6.  
“Nonton! Jisung berangkat sendiri atau ikut bus tour?” Tanya Hyunjin tak kalah antusias dari aku.  
“Bus tour MyDay Solo & Jogja!” Pekikku pada Hyunjin, “Kalau kamu?”  
“Aku juga! Aku juga! Bus tour 1 kursi nomor 9!” Jawab Hyunjin girang, lalu bertanya lagi padaku dengan heboh, “Kalau Jisung?”  
“Oh my God!” Pekikku pada Hyunjin, tak percaya dengan semua kebetulan beruntun ini.  
“Ini semua terdengar gila, tapi nanti aku juga pakai Bus Tour MyDay Solo & Jogja bus ke 1! Dan kursi nomor 10!”


End file.
